Lordling
by Karasea
Summary: The mind of Bakura and Yami's minds are in the past. How do they react to this new world...and their Hikaris? When something goes wrong for a certain Hikari, can the other two help in time? Who can help them? No pairings (as of yet)


Notes: I have no idea where the idea for this fic came. I might continue  
it, but I will only contiue it if I get ten or more  
reviews for this chapter. I really am trying  
for this story, using more detailed  
sentances ect.  
  
I'm NOT sorry about any OOC from any characters by the way,  
if you have a problem with it, remeber one thing;  
  
THIS IS FANFICTION!  
  
Please flame me! ^.^  
  
R&R! Even for the sake of it.  
  
************DISCLAIMER! YU-GI-OH IS NOT MINE, RA-DAMNIT!*******  
  
^^^^^^^^****************_____________  
  
Chapter 1: Morning!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Warm sunlight splashed through the window and bathed the room in a warm golden glow of all different shades of golds and early morning pinks, dancing around the saphire blue walls of the spacious room in glee. Plenty of this light blanket of light filtered through the open window and onto the midnight blue sliken sheets of the bed situated just below the window sill, smothering the occupant with it's rays.  
  
Glinting mint green eyes snapped open before immediatly sinking into a blinded squint as they were temporarily blinded by the onslaught of colors. This was just one of the reasons why Ryou Bakura disliked his beds position, it was just begging to get him to the opticions or the hospital.  
  
Cautiously slipping out of bed, Ryou peeled back the covers and gathered the clothes he'd be wearing for the day. He slipped on a pair of nicely fitting black jeans and a baggy black T-shirt with an intrecate dragon pattern in the centre, the signs of the zodiac circling it in a clockwise direction.  
  
Pulling his long silvery hair backwards, Ryou slipped on a wooden surf- board-like shaped pendant, the symbol for Ying and Yang sat neatly in the centre of the pendant while another symbol was painted in near the curve at the botto, which ended in a semi-sharp spike. Another one was based at the blunt top.  
  
Over all this he pulled on the ever present Sennen Ring, a gift from his father after he had returned from a dig in Egypt. The Yami spirit still resided within his eternal home, but had started to 'chill out' and get to know his host and his 'home', this was handi-capped by the fact that his mind was still somewhat stuck in his true time of Ancient Egypt, or Kemmet as it used to be called.  
  
Today, Ryou was going to take 'Bakura' out to show him the city, bringing the Hikari of the Pharaoh Atemu, Yugi, along with him, leaving the said Pharaoh at home to help the teens Grandfather with the game shop.  
  
Quietly, Ryou padded out of his bedroom and out onto the delicately painted lavendar walls of the landing, following it along for a few seconds before he reached the blue carpeted staircase that lead to the lower levels of his home.  
  
After going through the morning ritual of tripping on the last three stairs and landing in a tangled heap at the bottom, Ryou entered the well furbished kitchen to make himself breakfast... actually, he was going to have a plate full of lovely, crunchy, sweet chocolate biscuits fresh out of the oven just yesterday evening.  
  
"Ryou..?" Bakura, it seemed, was already awake, not suprising however, as he usually awoke well before sunrise, even if he almost always chose to stay inside his sanctuary of the ring.  
  
Ryou was still not sure what had happened. Shaddi had recited some kind of spell while Bakura and 'Yami' were out. Bakura was now judging things from his own time, and was convinced that Ryou was a lord and probably owned him. He still had the tomb robber...ness in him, but it was much quenched and was actaully rather timid when it came to dealing with his host and his mortal friends, he had yet to meet Yugi.  
  
"Hmm?" He poked his head through the door before the rest of him trotted round, yawning as he folded his arms over the table top and layed his head on them, too tired to do anything for the mean time.  
  
Bakura looked uncomfortable for a moment before regaining his bearings, "What did you say we were going to be doing to be doing today?"  
  
Bakura looked at the young 'lordling' before him. He hadn't got to know the boy very well for the fear that he might be turned over to the Pharaoh for what he had done in the past, but the pride in him refused to beg, and so he did not.  
  
It came as a great surprise to him that Ryou looked a lot like himself, but he said nothing about that, what was there to say. The only differences were the boy's green eyes to his violet eyes and his much softer features.  
  
Obviously his family was rich and quite powerful to hold a home such as this, and it made him uneasy to be in his presence, but this boy was the only one he could trust enough to stay with. The boy MUST have some connection with the Pharaoh at least...  
  
Apparently, Ryou was going to show him around the city today, bringing along one of his friends. Bakura looked foreward to it in a way, but also dreaded it. He, being a tomb robber, disliked being out in the open with no immediate reason for too long, doing that tended to get you killed.  
  
He had to admit, the kid was likeable and it was hard not to trust the boy, but he wasn't about to let his guard down any time soon. Not now, not ever.  
  
"We're just going to meet a friend of mine and show you around the city. You don't have to if you don't want to, though."  
  
Bakura had to blink, he was allowed to refuse? No point in that, he wanted to know where he was and where things were. That was just what he was like. One problem though. Who was his friend...? Would he hurt the little Lordling or himself? Turn him in to the Pharaoh?  
  
He had no idea that the Lordling's friend WAS the Pharaoh...  
  
*************end chapter 1**********  
  
***********  
  
********  
  
Notes: so, you like? You don't like? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
